Never Let Me Go
by PrincessofChina07
Summary: "Let me go! What do you think you're doing you sadist? I have to save Shinpachi and Gin-chan" I knew she would hate me forever for doing this, but I had promised them, so now I can never let her go. Bad at summaries please RxR .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! So this is just some random drabble I came up with, inspired off a picture I came across and my ever so wonderful Florence station on my Pandora. I planned for this just to be a one shot deal, but I ended up writing it into a chapter story haha. Let me know what you think and if i should continue this. Ja nee~**

**I do not own Gintama or any of it's superbly awesome characters.**

Okita POV:

It was suppose to be just any other routine mission. Swoop in and out. Take out whatever threat there was and then let the other Shinsengumi members deal with the clean up.

_Easy_. I thought. It was suppose to be an easy mission.

Of course that all changes as soon as we arrived at the warehouse, where this seemingly "small threat" was suppose to be at.

_Small my ass._

It was obvious that this threat wasn't as small as Matsudaira claimed it was. The warehouse was completely engulfed in flames. Embers filled the air, and it looked like it wouldn't be long before the building would collapse on itself.

Normal POV:

"Ugh what kind of threat is this suppose to be? Huh!? We're the damn Shinsengumi, not firefighters!" the demon vice-commander said pulling out his mayo lighter to light one of his cancer sticks.

"Oi, Hijibaka you don't need your lighter, just walk into the warehouse and surely the fire will light up your cigarette along with you." the bishounen super sadist deadpanned.

"Ugh whatever, just take of it will you?"

"As soon as you die Hijikata-san," the sadist replied cooly.

"Ugh! You're seriously starting to-"

Before he could even finish that sentence, a familiar clang was heard. A clang that could only be made when swords would strike each other.

Both males curiously looked on at the warehouse, and were shocked to make out the figures of a perm head samurai and the wanted one eyed Joui patriot.

They knew immediately that this was a death match. Only one of those samurais would be walking out of this building alive.

"Come on Sougo. We have no business here." Hijikata blew out a puff of smoke and began to walk towards the other members who came with them to tell them to leave.

Sougo began to walk towards the burning warehouse, "This looks interesting. Danna and that patriot in a death match? I don't think I'll ever get another chance at this again."

He jumped up toward a flame free window and shouted toward Hijikata, "Oi Hijibaka, go on ahead of me! I'm gonna catch some front row seats!"

"Sougo! What the hell are you doing!? Get down from there now!"

"Sorry, can't miss Danna in serious action. Ja nee~" Sougo hopped down into the warehouse.

"Sougo!" Hijikata tried to go after and pull him before he could leap on, but as soon as Sougo leaped in, the window caved in on itself, leaving only a fiery pile of debris.

"Dammit that idiot!"

"What do we do now Vice Commander!? The Captain will be trapped in there!"

"Tch! Everyone go and fetch water to put this damn fire out! We need to drag that stupid Captain out of there!" Hijikata then remembered seeing the silver head samurai and the patriot in there, "There are two samurai in combat in there! They are extremely dangerous! Whatever you do do not interfere with their battle! If you come across them, run away! Our objective is to get Sougo! Ignore any other persons! Got it!?"

"Yes! Vice Commander!" The men answered and got in their squad cars to fetch water.

"_I hope we make it in time….don't die you idiot!" _Hijikata cursed to himself.

* * *

Okita had been walking around the warehouse for maybe 10 minutes now, "This is surprisingly big for what it looks like on the outside."

_Clang_

"Heh looks like I found the show." He quickly ran towards the sound of clashing swords.

As soon as he arrived he was almost dumbfounded at the sight before him. It wasn't Danna or the patriot. It was the Yorozuya's other male member. And he was fighting from what Okita could tell, looked like a lolicon.

"What the hell is that Megane doing here? I thought it was just Danna? Isn't that patriot guy crazy dangerous? Why would he bring Megane with him?"

All of a sudden, he heard and all too familiar battle cry coming from a few meters behind him.

"Eat this you dirty panties!"

_No way. _

He turned to find the vermillion hot headed Yato fighting with some blonde woman.

_China!? Why is she here too!?_

He heard the fall of a sword and turned to see the Megane had actually beat the lolicon looking man. "Probably wasn't much of an opponent."

Although Sougo did admit that the Shimura kid wasn't half bad.

He quickly hid himself when he saw the Megane call over towards Kagura.

"Kagura! I'm gonna try and find Gin-san!"

"Don't worry Shinpachi! I'll finish her off and meet you soon!"

That ticked off the blondie, "Heh finish me off? Please little girl! And I wouldn't bother looking for your boss either! He's probably on his knees begging for his life right now!"

Suddenly Kagura knocked the blonde to the other side of the warehouse, "Heh don't take me so lightly little girl! I'll leave it to you! Pachie boy!"

Shinpachi took off, leaving Kagura and the blonde to battle it out.

"Hmm….I wouldn't mind seeing China get beat, but I know she'll probably win, so that's no fun." Sougo began to follow Shinpachi quietly and undetected.

He followed him all the way into a clearing at the furthest end of the warehouse. There they found the two samurai, bleeding and exhausted. However only one of them truly looked exhausted.

"That patriot guy sure is something. To think Danna's having trouble against him." Sougo found a crate to hide behind and moved forward for a better view. From there he could hear their conversation.

"Still stubborn as ever I see, Gintoki." The man named Takasugi wore a wicked smile on his face.

Gin was bleeding all over. He was visibly exhausted, but he still continued to wear that sarcastic expression, "Heh, haven't changed much either, Bakasugi."

"Hmph, when will you ever learn Gintoki? I told you that I'm not a menace to this world. I simply want to bring back the world that our Sensei loved. You should understand Gintoki. Why don't you join me?"

"Yea by destroying it? Don't think so, you can count me out." He smiled in a painful way, knowing his body was ready to give up, but he wasn't going to.

"Hmph. You're definitely the biggest hypocrite of them all." Takasugi quickly charges forward in an instant and he and Gin were in a power struggle.

"I wouldn't want someone who abandons his own morals so easily in league with me."

"I never abandoned them, Bakasugi. They've just changed. My morals were always there, they just transferred to the people I've come to care about." Gin struck back, and pushed Takasugi back.

"The people you care about huh? So cause the person you cared about died, you just decided that you could find replacements huh?" Takasugi immediately spotted Shinpachi, "What if I just killed those you cared about!? Would you be able to replace them too!?" He quickly charged at Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi!"

Before Shinpachi could react Takasugi was already before him, and all he could do, was close his eyes and take the inevitable. But that inevitable didn't happen, because he was saved.

Shinpachi was shocked at the sight before him and so was Sougo.

"Hoho? This just turned interesting."

Gin was standing before Takasugi, his sword piercing his shoulder. Blood gushed from Gin's new wound. A horrified Shinpachi caught a falling Gin, "GIN-SAN!"

Takasugi drew back his sword and stared down at the injured samurai.

"This is your punishment, Gintoki."

Gin tried standing with the help of Shinpachi, "Gin-san!"

"You disposed of the morals our teachers gave us and sullied our name as samurai." He looked toward Shinpachi with contempt, "You trampled on everything we held as precious, so I'm just going to return the favor." Takasugi stabbed Shinpachi in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Damn this guy's a real monster. I probably should've listened to Hijikata back then." Sougo whispered to himself, still thankfully hidden behind the trait. "

Takasugi pushed his blade further into Shinpachi's shoulder, "I'm going to punish this world for taking away Sensei, and I'm going to start by taking away everything you hold precious. I'm going to leave you utterly alone in this world Gintoki!"

Suddenly Takasugi jumped back to dodge bullets heading his way.

"Hey! One-eyed weirdo! What do you think you're doing!?"

"_Dammit she just had to come! Why didn't you stay away China!? Don't you notice the dangerous situation here?" _Sougo inwardly yelled. Though he knew that she would go through any lengths for her friends.

"Oh what's this? A familiar face?*"

Kagura gave the man a glare before turning her attention to the two wounded men, "Shinpachi! Gin-chan!"

Shinpachi had helped Gin up, "Kagura! Stay away!"

"Oh? So she's important too?"

"_Shit!"_ Gin inwardly cursed.

"Kagura-chan! Run away!" Shinpachi desperately yelled out.

"Too late." In the blink of an eye, Takasugi was already in front of the girl ready to cut her down. Kagura didn't even have a chance to react. Takasugi was about to strike.

"KAGUUURAAAA!"

A clang was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! I decided that I actually liked how this story came out so I want to continue it just a bit more. I think it's gonna be a short story, but we'll see where my writing takes me. Until then, enjoy!**

**I do not own Gintama or it's superbly awesome characters.**

There was no blood or wound.

There was no silver head perm blocking or taking the hit. There was no Shinpachi coming to the rescue miraculously. There wasn't even a purple umbrella blocking the attack.

The clang could only be made when two swords strike each other.

"Heh now this became even more interesting. How do you do? Shinsengumi-san."

Sougo pushed back at Takasugi.

"Sadist!"

"Okita-san!" Shinpachi said relieved, but then suddenly realized, "Wait a minute….why are you here!?"

"Official business Megane. Oi! You there with the one eye." Sougo pointed to Takasugi with his sword. "You seem pretty strong if you can take out Danna. Wanna dance with me?" Sougo got in a ready stance.

"Heh you seem interesting. I'd love too, but I have unfinished business with the samurai here." Takasugi pointed his sword to Gin, "Shall we finish this, Gintoki?"

Gin left Shinpachi's side using his Lake Toya to steady himself. "Heh, Finish? I thought you were already done."

"Gin-san!"

"Don't be stupid Danna. You'll lose if you're all beaten up like that."

Before he could go any further, a katana dropped in front of him, blocking his path.

The lolicon looking man, carrying the unconscious blonde, looked down toward them from their ship and next to him, a blue haired man spoke, "This is a battle exclusively for the silver samurai and Takasugi-de gozaru. Anyone who interferes will be cut down-de gozaru."

"Tch more weirdos. Oi Bakasugi, you really have a talent for letting weirdos flock by you." Gin glanced over to Shinpachi, "Oi Shinpachi. Take Kagura and run."

"But Gin-san!"

"Let Souichiro-kun show you the way out, he had to have come in somehow."

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi tried to run towards him but Bansai proved too quick and blocked his way,

"Did you not hear my warning? Or maybe you should be the example?"

Bansai grabbed his katana in a ready stance.

Shinpachi held firm the katana he brought with him, and readied himself too. He smiled to himself knowingly, "Sorry Kagura-chan, you're going to have to leave with Okita-san without me."

"Oi! Shinpachi! What are you blabbing about over there?!" Gin desperately called out to Shinpachi.

"Gin-san, Okita-san is probably the only one who knows the safest way out and has the best chance of getting out. I'm pretty much badly injured too, and wouldn't do much for Kagura-chan."

Gin cursed at himself for knowing that was true. He was completely against the idea of Shinpachi sacrificing himself, but his options were limited and so was time. He could tell that the warehouse wouldn't last much longer.

"Oi Shinpachi. The warehouse won't last that much longer. Stay alive until then."

Shinpachi smiled with determination, "Hai! Gin-san!"

"Sorry about sticking that brat with you Souichiro-kun, but could you take her out of here. A serious word battle is about to happen and I wouldn't want her to hear all these inappropriate things."

"It's Sougo, and I'm not leaving till I see the end of this fight, Danna."

"Aw c'mon just cooperate with us man! Souichiro-kun!"

"It's Sougo."

"Gin-chan, I don't need this useless bastard to show me a way out, I'll stay and fight!"

Gin suddenly got serious and glanced at Sougo, "Oi, Okita-kun."

That seriousness caught Sougo's attention.

"That brat's real stubborn and I wouldn't be able to tell her to leave even if it took me all night. So take her out of this hell for me will ya? Drag her out if you have to. Just don't let her go."

Shinpachi looked on at Sougo for reassurance as well.

"Gin-chan….you're not serious right?"

"Oi! You heard me Souichiro-kuunn!?"

"Heh, loud and clear Danna. And it's Sougo."

In one swift movement, Sougo grabbed Kagura, threw her over his shoulder and sprinted away.

"You're not getting away!" Bansai tried attacking them, but Shinpachi blocked him.

"I won't let you near those two!"Shinpachi gritted his teeth, "_We're counting on you Okita-san!"_

* * *

"Oi Sadist! What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Kagura banged at Okita's back trying to force him to let her go.

He ignored the stings of her hits and gripped even harder onto her.

"Ow! Dammit Sadist! I don't have time for your weird sadistic games! I need to go back and help Shinpachi!" She tried prying herself from his grip, but even she was surprised that his grip could contain her Yato strength.

"Stop struggling China. You heard Danna, I'm dragging you outta here. The sooner I can get you outta here, the sooner I can get back and see the outcome of that battle."

Sougo looked around for any signs of a possible exit, _"It's harder than it sounds Danna." _he thought to himself.

"Oi Sadist!" Kagura called from atop, "If you're just gonna stand there, why don't you let me down?"

"Heh, not a chance China." Sougo noticed steam in the corner of his eye. He then noticed the shapes of some of the Shinsengumi members and Yamazaki.

He ran closer to the steam, and he realized that they were making an attempt to put out the fire and fish him out, "It was probably that Hijibaka who told them to come get me."

He was secretly grateful, because he realized that probably was the only way out. "Oi China." Sougo brought her down from his shoulder and let her down on the ground, "You see that over there?" He pointed towards Yamazaki and his men. "Thats the way out. Go out through there and let them know what's happening inside. I'll follow you later."

Kagura stared at him wide eyed, "Stop joking Sadist. You'll die if you stay here! You stand no chance against those guys!"

"I know. I told you I'm just gonna watch." Sougo started headed towards where the fight was.

Before he could take another step, Something stopped him. It was Kagura pulling on his sleeve. He was shocked to see she looked like she was about to cry.

"Then what about Shinpachi….What about Gin-chan!?"

"I told you already. I'm just a spectator. What happens to them isn't any of my business. Now hurry up and get out."

Anger marks appeared on Kagura's head and she charged forward almost knocking over Sougo in the process, "YOU DAMN SADIST BASTARD! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP THEM, THEN I WILL!" Kagura ran towards where the fight was.

"Oi China! Dammit, now I'm going to get killed." Sougo ran after her knowing if Gin saw that he hadn't taken her out, he'd get killed for it.

* * *

"Wow it felt like we walked forever, but that's fortunate that their fight isn't too far from the exit." He immediately spotted Kagura. He found it strange that she was just standing there, but didn't think much of it.

"Oi China! Hurry and come back before Danna-"

Sougo immediately stopped and saw why Kagura had frozen in place. He saw the Megane lying face down in a pool of blood. He saw Gin on the ground, severely wounded and struggling to get up.

"Hahaha too bad for you Gintoki. Looks like this is it."

"Heh….not…..yet." Gin said in between breaths.

Takasugi glanced at Shinpachi, "You can't even protect that foolish boy there." Takasugi then stepped on Gin's head, "This is why you will end up utterly alone with no one to help you. Because you chose this path, you will now suffer for it."

Gin grunted and struggled underneath Takasugi, but his body screamed pain.

Takasugi stepped back with a triumphant smile on his face, and decided to let Gin struggle for a bit more.

Gin did his best to get himself on his feet, but without using Lake Toya as a crutch, he couldn't even stand. Gin looked at Takasugi with demonic eyes.

"Now that's a look I haven't seen for a while, Gintoki!" Takasugi charged forward from excitement but was stopped by a rain of bullets.

Takasugi looked to the origin of the bullets and say the Yato girl standing not too far from them with a smoking umbrella.

"China….."

"Don't you dare…...hurt my friends any more!" Kagura looked up at Takasugi with a pained expression.

"Ho? Is she important to you too?" Takasugi stepped past Gin and towards Kagura but was stopped by Lake Toya.

"Oh? Still got some fighting spirit in you?"

"Oi Okita-kun." Gin wore a dark expression. "I told you to take Kagura out of here even if you had to drag her out? Can't even do that?"

"Sorry Danna looks like you've overestimated my abilities."

"Shinpachi!" Kagura ran over to Shinpachi and turned him over, "Shinpachi! Get a hold of yourself!" He didn't respond. "OI Shinpachi! Stop playing with me! You know Your not funny!"

He still didn't respond and Kagura began to tear up imagining the worst, "Shinpachi…...you're suppose to be the straight man…...where's your usual remarks…..Shinpachi….." Kagura cried out in between sniffles.

All of a sudden a loud creaking was heard and part of the roof began caving in. A beam came crashing down headed towards Kagura.

Before she realized what was about to happen, a strong arm hooked around her waist and pulled her from danger. The beam landed in between the two, separating Kagura from the unconscious Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi!"

"Wow, not even a 'thank you?' You're hurting this poor police man's heart."

Kagura realized that it was Sougo who saved her, and looked back towards him with a slightly shocked expression, "Sadist….."

Taking the opportunity Gin was able to hit Takasugi, knocking him away from the kids.

"Seriously Souichiro-kun, are you deaf? Do I seriously have to repeat myself?"

"Gin-chan!"

"Kagura…." Gin turned to her slightly and smiled at her, "Go."

At that command, Sougo once again pulled Kagura over his shoulder and gripped her tight and began to run towards the shouting Shinsengumi members.

Okita POV:

"Sougo!" I could hear that Hijibaka yell from just outside the exit they made.

"NO!" China screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Oi China. Stop you're gonna make this escape difficult."

_Hell I already have to dodge the falling debris from just about EVERYWHERE._

"Let me go! You stupid Sadist!" I could feel her struggling in my grip, but this time, for sure, I would not let go.

"I have to save them…." I felt my shoulder suddenly become wet.

_It's a giant fireball in here, so I'm pretty sure it's not raining._

"I have to save Shinpachi…...and Gin-chan….."

That's when I realized. She was crying. I admit that it did pain me to take her away like this, if it was Kondo I'd definitely would stay and fight. But it's not Kondo, or me.

Danna was obviously gonna lose, and he wanted me to at least protect this girl.

Even if she was a Yato and could probably help Danna, she was still a girl. Danna wouldn't want a little girl such as she to dirty her hands. There was no need for her to.

I was approaching the exit fast, and could still feel her struggle and tears fall onto my jacket.

"Sadist….." I heard her. She was barely whispering, probably trying to hide that fact that she was crying.

"What is it China?" I answered her back calmly, not wanting to provoke her.

"Please…...let me go back…."

_You know I can't do that China._

"Sorry China. Times up. We're at the exit." I bursted out from the man made exit, landing on both feet with her still in my grip. I could feel her reach out to the warehouse, as if by doing this she could still save them.

I knew any moment now that the warehouse would collapse, so as I walked away I pulled China closer to me trying to shield her eyes from the inevitable.

Guess I did a bad job since as soon as soon as the warehouse collapsed, she escaped my grip and ran towards it.

"SHINPACHI! GIN-CHAN!"

I quickly grabbed her from behind and put my hand over her eyes, hoping to lessen the pain somehow.

She collapsed and cried hard. I put my jacket over her and picked her up.

I headed towards my patrol car. The Shinsengumi squad was completely silent. I then spoke up, "I headed back to HQ. Clean this up and meet me back."

I carefully placed China into the passenger seat of my car. I headed to my side, when that stupid Hijikata stopped me.

"Oi Sougo, what are you doing? You're not bringing her home with you are you?"

I just pushed past him and got in my seat, "Sorry Hijibaka. You could say this is one of those 'last requests' things"

"HUH?"

"I'm not allowed to let her go." I left the Dogshit eater there with a wide eyed expression and just drove off.

* * *

I parked, arriving at the barracks. I took her to my room and laid her gently on my futon.

I gently wiped the stray tears from her face. I swear it must've been a long day or the adrenaline from all the recent action that lead me to do this.

_Well she won't know anyway, she's knocked out._

I gently lifted her, and hugged her. Yup it was the adrenaline. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to hug this China beast, when I know at any moment she could wake up and castrate me.

For some reason though….seeing her like that…...it didn't sit well with me.

I drew close to her ear and gently whispered to her. Maybe it was for reassurance. Maybe it was to right this wrong feeling I had. Whatever it was, immediately after I said those words to her, I felt relieved and I could feel her muscles relax, and she stopped crying:

"Don't cry anymore. Kagura. I promise that this time, for sure. I'll never let you go."

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry if Sougo got a bit OOC towards the end ^_^". Anyway, let me know if you want more as always. Still debating since I actually don't mind the ending. But I do want to develop their relationship more….K I'm getting ADD now. Bye for now!**


End file.
